Máscaras
by Elmund9
Summary: Harry Potter compartió departamento con un hombre llamado Ichimaru Gin, años después conoce a una joven llamada Rangiku.


**Máscaras**

 **Año 2000, Inglaterra**

Harry Potter sabía que al momento de elegir ser un auror se enfrentaría a situaciones más allá de la imaginación del mago común y corriente, sin embargo, aún asi se sorprendió cuando fue atacado por una enorme bestia gris con una máscara hecha de hueso cubriendo una enorme cabeza.

Sabía que esos monstruos eran llamados _Masque_ por la comunidad mágica y al igual que los Trestals solo podían ser vistos por personas selectas que se habían cruzado con la muerte.

Era esa una de las razones por las que Harry se encontraba lanzando hechizos arriba de una azotea en la mitad de la noche. Los _masque,_ al igual que los dementores, podían tomar el alma de las personas, pero a diferencia de los celadores de Azkaban, eran incontrolables.

Harry retrocedió un paso en un intento de poner distancia. Iba a realizar un ataque explosivo y no quería ser afectado por la onda tras el impacto, sin embargo, antes de conseguir lanzar el hechizo, la bestia lanzó un grito desgarrador al aire y salió trotando al edificio continúo, como si buscará una presa.

El mago llamó a su escoba con un hechizo de invocación y voló por los aires en búsqueda del monstruo, surcando el filmamento nocturna con gracia y velocidad. A pesar de ello no encontró pistas de a donde había ido. Al final de varias horas desistió. Una vez que un masque decidía esconderse, nadie sabía dónde encontrarlos.

Harry volvió a su departamento, uno provisional dado por el ministerio, y cerró la puerta de madera trás él. Estaba decepcionado de lo ocurrido, esa criatura gigante era peligrosa y había fallado en detenerla.

—Bienvenido —su compañero de cuarto, un _squib_ de acuerdo a los registros del ministerio, lo saludo desde la comodidad del sillón —¿Cómo te fue?

—Fantastico.

Harry se dirigió al refrigerador, no mágico, y sacó una botella de agua. Era cierto que el otro hombre tenía sangre mágica, pero era prácticamente un muggle. El ministerio estaba escaso de recursos y por ello habían enviado a Harry en una misión encubierta y para no llamar la atención habían usado una agencia más o menos muggle.

Por eso Harry compartía departamento con un squib que nisiquiera era inglés, en lugar de ello era un japones. Para empeorar la situación, el sujeto tenía su cabello de un color completamente blanco y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que asustaba a la mayoría de las personas, Harry incluído.

—Vamos, Harry ¿no pudo ser tan malo?— Gin Ichimaru, pues ese era el nombre del albino, preguntó mientras apoyaba un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y se volteaba un poco para ver a Harry.

—Dije que fue fantástico —Harry dijo antes de beber por completo el agua.

El teléfono del departamento sonó un poco después y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Gin, tan larga que los pómulos de sus cachetes comenzaron a ocultar sus ojos azules.

Unos segundos después Gin contestó el teléfono. y comenzó a hablar en japonés sin dar ningún miramiento a Harry.

Para mala suerte del japonés, Harry era curioso y podía realizar hechizos mágicos. Entre ellos uno de traducción que funcionaba hechizando las patas de sus lentes.

— _Todo calma. Capitán. ¿Huecos? Sí... Inglaterra divertido, venir quizás..._

Harry ciñó un poco la vista al darse cuenta que su truco tenía dos inconvenientes. Primero, el japonés no era nada parecido al inglés y segundo, Gin parecía hablar con algún regionalismo que volvía el traductor casi inútil.

Al final no pudo entender casi nada de la conversación, quizá estaba hablando de una fiesta con máscaras o sobre un drama de televisión sobre una conspiración. Era difícil de discernir.

—No te ves feliz, Harry, ¿acaso quieres saber de lo qué estaba hablando por el teléfono?— Ichimaru preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacía Harry, este último alzó una ceja en señal de que no sería intimidado.

—No, no me interesa.

—Tch, 'no deberías mentir'...Eso es lo que me gustaría decir, pero eres muy bueno, así que sigue haciéndolo—Gin ladeó un poco su cara y paso a un lado de Harry, causando en el mago una sensación familiar. Casi podía sentir un siseo en las palabras de Gin y movimientos del otro cómo si fuera una serpiente.

El auror tiró el bote de plástico en la basura antes de sentarse en el sillón y prender la televisión, atrás de él podía escuchar a Gin tarareando y el sonido de la estufa calentado agua. Sin embargo, la atmósfera le recordaba a otro lugar: a unas tuberías debajo de una castillo y una enorme obelisco que buscaba matarlo.

—¿Gustas te, Harry?

—Solo porque soy inglés no significa que me guste el té —Harry contestó sin voltearse.

—Oh, que lastima —Ichimaru perdió un poco de su sonrisa antes de volver a hablar —Le quitas la diversión a realizar estereotipos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que la calma fuera rota por el rugir de un animal. Harry ladeó su cabeza para escuchar mejor y fue entonces que pudo reconocer el ruido: el maske. Harry se colocó de pie rápido y comenzó a escanear la habitación a profundidad, cómo si esperará que el monstruo fuera a aparecer desde una esquina.

La única criatura espantadora siguió siendo Ichimaru, el cual había llevado una taza de té a sus labios y parecía un fantasma blanco del tipo que rondaba los pasillos de Howarts en lugar de un humano.

Harry tragó saliva mientras pensaba que hacer. Podría salir corriendo hacía fuera, buscar al maske de nuevo...pero...la criatura seguía rugiendo desde un lugar no muy lejano, incluso si era Ichimaru, el hombre no merecía quedarse solo cuando existía la posibilidad de que un monstruo enmascarado le robara su alma.

—¿Todo bien?— el japonés preguntó desde su sitio, su voz casi apagada por los aullidos agudos del maske. La misma sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Creo que escucho a un animal. Voy a ver si no es el gato de Vicky, la vecina rubia de a lado. Sería una lastima si algo le pasará.. al gato —Harry mintió, en realidad si fuera el gato de Vicky, Harry mismo le abriría la puerta del complejo al animal y le diría adiós.

—Uhm.. entonces te acompaño. Ayudar a niñas rubias es mi especialidad.

—Creí que tú especialidad era asustarlas — Harry dijo mientras abría la puerta.

—Solo si son morenas.

Harry hubiera hecho un gesto de repugnacion, pero antes de que las palabras de Ichimaru se registrarán el aullido del maske resonó por todo el pasillo y Harry se descubrió corriendo hacía el complejo de Vicky, barita desenfundada y lista para cualquier emergencia.

Vicky gritó desde dentro de su apartamento y Harry abrió la puerta con _alojo mora._

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver al cuerpo innerte de Vicky caer al suelo como un trapo. El maske encima del cadáver sostenía en sus garras algo transparente, con contornos difusos, en medio, una pequeña bola blanca de humo que parecía estar flotando en medio de la mano del monstruo.

Algo caliente invadió la espalda de Harry, furia ante la escena frente a él casi apagó sus sentidos. Fue por ello que lo que dirigió su ataque de expeliarmus contra el maske fue casi odio puro.

El monstruo lanzó un grito ante el impacto del hechizo y trás ello la mitad de su cuerpo negro se desplomó en el suelo, la otra destruida por el expeliarmus. Harry se posicionó enfrente del monstruo y apunto su varita en dirección de la máscara ligeramente fracturada. Casi podía ver un tono rosado debajo del hueso blanco.

Por un segundo una idea atravesó su mente, fue tan rápida que la olvido de inmediato, pero los remanentes lo llenaron de curiosidad. Empujado por ese sentimiento, Harry llevó su mano izquierda cerca de la máscara hasta que sus dedos tocaron el borde. Era bastante astillado y frío, además Harry sintió algo casi prohibido en la acción.

—Vaya, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Hiciste algo Harry? — Ichimaru llamó la atención del mago hacía él y Harry se vió obligado a encararlo aunque su varita se mantuvo en la misma posición por si el maske se movía. Su mano izquierda de nuevo en posición de guardia y lejos de la máscara.

Ichimaru estaba de cuclillas sobre el cuerpo de Vicky, una de las manos blancas tocando el pecho de la mujer, su cara portaba la misma expresión burlona a pesar de la situación y eso lanzaba una sensación de alerta al cerebro de Harry con fuerza.

La presencia del maske herido era la razón por la que Harry no apuntaba contra Ichimaru.

—Si me sigues mirando así me voy a sentir herido — Ichimaru casi entonó la última palabra, además de que la última 'r' casi le pareció a Harry una 'l'. El mago no sabía que pensar de la situación. La cara del hombre se volvió solemne — Está muerta.

Harry apretó su varita y volteó de nuevo a ver a la bestia, y por un segundo alzó su mano un poco, listo para matar al monstruo de una vez y para siempre. Pero antes de hacerlo el _maske_ lanzó un zarpazo que tumbó a Harry para atrás, y en algo que sonaba a sollozos se retiró mientras llevaba la garra a su máscara.

Antes de poder colocarse de pie, el crack de personas apareciendose resonó en la habitación.

El hechizo de expeliarmus había alertado a otros dos aurores, quienes aparecieron entre humo en el lugar. Uno de ellos era Ron, quién se acercó a Harry en lugubre silencio y en cuanto Harry murmullo "Maske", su amigo entendió lo horrible de la situación: después de que un maske atacaba a su víctima le robaba el alma, sacándola de su cuerpo y matando a la persona en el proceso.

Eso Harry lo sabía. No existía forma de arreglarlo. De devolver el alma dañada al cuerpo.

—Lindo truco. ¿es este uno de esos shows en la televisión con cámaras escondidas? — Ichimaru se colocó de pie, olvidando el cuerpo de Vicky mientras el otro auror corría a ella.

—¿Te parece una broma?— Harry gritó e intentó abalanzarse contra el el albino, pero Ron lo detuvo con la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Esta viva —el auror que revisaba el cuerpo de Vicky dijo de repente y Harry sintió una enorme losa quitarse de su cuerpo.

—Dijiste que estaba muerta — Harry acusó a Ichimaru, el cuál solamente contestó abriendo las palmas, cómo si todo fuera una broma.

—Tendremos que llevar a los muggles al ministerio, Harry. Por sus testimonios — Ron dijo mientras alistaba su varita para noquear a Ichimaru.

—Vamos, con gusto iré con ustedes. Sin violencia o trucos —Ichimaru sonaba burlón pero Harry no pudo evitar recordar la voz arrogante de Voldemort, peligrosa y si la voz tuviera forma sería la de una serpiente— Guarda tu varita mágica. Y no me digan muggle, suena a un insulto.

Harry limpió sudor de su frente y accedió con la cabeza. Había algo en Ichimaru que le hacía pensar que el hombre podría derrotarlos en un duelo, incluso si estaba desarmado.

* * *

Había cosas que Harry esperaba que pasaran al llegar al ministerio, una ellas era ser regañado por Kyoko Tabashi, la mujer encargada del seguimiento de los masked, la única maga en sobrevivir varios encuentros y poder contarlo. Pero lo que no esperaba es que Ichimaru pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba en el ministerio a pesar de que la mitad de ellos eran invisibles para los humanos.

—Estos efectos especiales son increíbles — Ichimaru comentó mientras caminaba a un lado de Harry, observando el cielo azul por las ventanas hechizadas antes de seguir con la cabeza una carta voladora—. La tecnología ha avanzado tanto en el último siglo..

—¿Tecnología?— Ron preguntó ofendido, para él los avances mágicos merecían ser admirados también y no sólo considerar los avances de los muggles como superiores.

—Hay gente que no sabe tomar una broma — Ichimaru sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación y se dejó conducir hasta un cuarto en dónde Ron lo interrogaria mientras Harry daba su informe a Tabashi.

El autor caminó hasta la oficina de la mujer, quién ya lo esperaba con manos en la cintura.

—Señor Potter, debió informar del Maske en cuanto lo percibió la primera vez, ahora por ello hay una muggle herida y en estado crítico. No solo eso, me informaron que realizó magia frente a un squib extranjero y lo dejo venir aquí sin hechizarlo...solo porque detuvo a Voldemort no significa que tiene derecho a romper el protocolo.

Harry mantuvo una expresión calmada aunque quería reírse. Romper el protocolo era gran parte de la razón por la que había derrotado a Voldemort.

Tabashi comenzó a caminar y Harry la siguió, el camino tomado era una pista de que se dirigían a la sala de interrogatorio.

La mujer abrió la puerta, entró con su mejor cara de "soy mejor que tú" y la perdió inmediatamente en cuanto vio a Ichimaru sentado en la silla, con un codo sobre la mesa y su cara sostenida por su puño izquierdo, observando todo con diversión.

— _¿Capitan Ichimaru? ... Londres le pertenece a la escuadra uno, ¿que hace capitán Ichimaru aquí? —_ la mujer parecía nerviosa y Ron alzó sus cejas pidiendo en silencio a Harry una respuesta. Él negó con la cabeza, pues tampoco entendía.

 _—Vacaciones... después de varios años en servicio decidí tomar una._

 _—¿Pero, el hueco? En caso de Capitán Ichimaru presente, entonces, eliminar hubiera sido sencillo para Capitán Ichimaru,...Es porque salvó a la mujer, ¿cierto?_

 _—En realidad, Harry salvo a la mujer ¿así que este es el mundo mágico? ¿Intentaran borrar mi memoria?_

 _—¡No! No! Lamento el malentendido, yo pido una humilde... Aunque debo informar de esto al Capitán Comandante._

 _—Por supuesto, Harry, ¿sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás?_

Harry parpadeó y su mente se aclaró rápido. Acomodó sus lentes un poco, sin saber si agradecer al hechizo traductor o si debía preocuparse por qué lo que había escuchado era probablemente secreto.

—No sé de qué están hablando.

Ichimaru se tragó una carcajada y accedió con la cabeza, cómo si creyera que Harry era tan ignorante cómo decía ser.

* * *

—¿Entonces, podías ver al maske?

De nuevo en el departamento, Harry no pudo contener su curiosidad. Ichimaru sabía del mundo mágico, que lo hubieran dejado ir sin audiencia o hechizo desmorizador era suficiente prueba.

—¿Maske?

—El monstruo enmascarado que hacía los aullidos inhumanos— Harry aclaró, sus ojos verdes fijos en la cara de Ichimaru, buscando cualquier signo que delatara sus pensamientos.

—¿Inhumanos? No.

El teléfono sonó e Ichimaru lo contestó inmediatamente, sus ojos azules observaron a Harry antes de ser ocultos por los pómulos de sus cachetes.

—¡Capitan Aizen! ¡Hola!...¡Ja, ja! Como siempre, se entera de todo. ¡Por supuesto, ya voy de regreso!

Ichimaru colgó el teléfono y de dirigió a su habitación a empacar, tarareando una melodía mientras acomodaba sus objetos al más estilo muggle.

La situación era curiosa, quería comentar algo al respecto, pero tenía la impresión de que Ichimaru no contestaría nada y se marcharía sin dar razones. Excepto que Ichimaru se dirigió a Harry para pedirle que lo llevará al aeropuerto. En la escoba voladora.

Por motivos que Harry no entendió, accedió al deseo de Ichimaru e incluso espero con él mientras llegaba su vuelo.

—Aun no puedo creer que no lo hayas escuchado — Harry comentó por última vez — No era un animal, debiste haberlo escuchado y haberte dado cuenta.

—Sí, lo escuche — Gin se puso de pie y agarró su maleta, lanzó un último vistazo a Harry antes de ponerse a caminar —,pero ¿Inhumano, dijiste? No puede evitarse, eres solo un niño. Por eso no entiendes lo que escuchaste ¡Adiós!

Ichimaru desapareció en un cúmulo de gente y lo último que vio Harry fue su espalda. El hombre jamás volteó de nuevo y Harry agitó su mano para apartar lo último que quedaba de las palabras del hombre, temeroso de la verdad que se ocultaba tras ellas.

* * *

 **Año 2007, Japón**

Harry estaba en un congreso internacional en Japón, y mientras esperaba de una conferencia a la otra caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Fue en una de esas caminatas que escuchó al maske en la distancia y corrió hasta dode el ruido había provenido. Pudo ver al maske vaporizarse y a una mujer rubia vestida con un traje sastre negro limpiando su sacó.

—¿Esta bien, señorita?— Harry preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mujer, era difícil de saber si era o no muggle, pero no parecía japonesa en lo más mínimo.

—Por supuesto — la mujer sonrió a Harry. Era muy bella y con un escote pronunciado. Quizás tendría unos veinticuatro. Sus facciones eran ligeramente europeas aunque su acento era sin duda japonés.

Ella observó al cinturón de Harry, dónde su varita estaba colocada por si el necesitaba tomarla en caso de una emergencia. Debía estar protegida con hechizos que la volvían invisible para los muggles.

—Supongo que usted no es muggle — Harry se aventuró a preguntar causando que los ojos de ella se abrieran

—¿Es usted un mago inglés? — ella preguntó y esperó que Harry asistiera antes de continuar hablando — Ya veo. Un conocido, una vez dijo que lo ofendieron, le llamaron "muggle", en Inglaterra..

Un gesto de dolor atravesó la hermosa faz de la mujer antes de que fuera oculto bajo una enorme sonrisa. Le recordó un poco a Gin Ichimaru y por eso le pregunto a la mujer si lo conocía.

Varias emociones pasaron por los ojos de la mujer antes de que está lo invitará a platicar en un restaurante. Ya sentados en una mesa le preguntó a Harry todo lo que sabía sobre Gin Ichimaru y Harry le contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido el último día que se vieron. Incluída la llamada de Aizen.

Ante este nombre la mujer tragó una mueca de disgusto.

—Asi que Harry Potter, Gin me habló una vez de usted. Creo que le agradaba.

—¿Le agradaba?

—Murió — ella contestó solemne, entristecida por el recuerdo de su amigo.

Harry le preguntó si lo que la había matado era uno de esos monstruos enmascarados, y ella alzó los hombros, su mirada buscando con la vista a alguien quién ya no estaba, cargando el recuerdo de alguien amado sobre su piel, y Harry sintió algo de culpa por haberle recordado a la joven mujer algo tan doloroso.

El rugido de un maske devolvió a las dos personas al presente y la mujer se disculpó mientras salía corriendo, diciendo que lo controlaría con tanta resolución que el mago supo que ella podría derrotar al Maske sin problemas.

Harry accedió con la cabeza. Ella le recordaba mucho a Gin, pero sin ninguno de los malos atributos del hombre, ella no hablaba con acertijos ni engañaba a Harry para distraerlo. Aún podía recordar como Ichimaru lo había detenido antes que Harry pudiera remover la máscara..

 _¿Inhumano? Un rugido que sonaba a sollozos...una piel rosa bajo la máscara.._

Su sangre latió con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, tanto que Harry pudo sentir su cara ardiendo.

Después de años de servicio como auror, y trás haber visto morir a una buena cantidad de personas, con las palabras de Ichimaru rondando en su cabeza y el recuerdo de piel rosa bajo una máscara, Harry finalmente pudo enteder la verdad. Comprender el aullido del maske por lo que era: un desgarrador grito humano.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Rangiku, vestida con un traje negro que parecía anacrónico, una espada en mano y con un porte sereno a pesar de tener a un Maske frente a ella.

En un movimiento tan rápido que le fue imposible ver a Harry, el Maske había sido derrotado y Rangiku caminaba hacía Harry. Para alivió del mago, la espada ya estaba enfundada.

—Eso...eso era un humano — Harry murmuró y finalmente sus ojos vieron a otra Rangiku, vestida de sastre y mirando la situación con aprehensión.

—Sí —la mujer vestida de negro intentó formar una sonrisa pero inmediatamente falló —Gin... él dijo que no le borraron la memoria, por eso yo tampoco te la borraré.

—¿Cómo es que un humano pudo volverse eso?

—Al morir, el espíritu de un humano atado por sus penas, pierde su corazón y se vuelve un Hollow. Al destruirlos..los liberamos de sus penas, ese es el trabajo que tengo...el trabajo que Gin tenía.

—¿Él, Gin, acaso se convirtió en uno de esos?— Harry estaba confundido, tenía muchas preguntas, pero por algún motivo deseaba saber que Ichimaru, pese a sus similitudes con Voldemort, jamás había perdido su corazón.

—No. Él... murió tranquilo — Rangiku tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos, una sola lágrima recorrió sus mejillas y después una enorme sonrisa falsa apareció en su bella cara — Fue un placer hablar con usted, pero ya me tengo que ir.

Rangiku salió corriendo del lugar perseguida por su Doppleranger y Harry observó en silencio las espaldas de las mujeres desaparecer en una intersección. El día había sido revelador.

Aunque, una pregunta no abandonó la mente de Harry durante todo el resto del congreso.

¿Habia sido Rangiku novia de Gin?

 **Fin**


End file.
